


had to keep my nature secret [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RQG 11: The Rackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: They are just his hands. They’re just normal halfling hands, but for a moment, back in the fight, they were not. They were - they were someone else’s hands. Something else’s hands, sharp and vicious and violent.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	had to keep my nature secret [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [had to keep my nature secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073457) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> Recorded for voiceteam week 3 challenge never have I ever.

**Title:** had to keep my nature secret  
**Fandom:** Rusty Quill Gaming   
**Author:** brinnanza  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen   
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 6:45   
**Summary:**

> They are just his hands. They’re just normal halfling hands, but for a moment, back in the fight, they were not. They were - they were someone else’s hands. Something else’s hands, sharp and vicious and violent. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073457)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/hadToKeepMyNatureSecret.mp3)


End file.
